


8 Unheard Messages

by lilyleia78



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Drunk Dialing, Drunken Confessions, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets some enlightening messages in his voicemail when Tommy goes out for some liquid courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 Unheard Messages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



_First unheard message, 9:27 pm_  
Adam? Pick up, Adam, it's Tommy. Okay, I guess you're too busy to pick up your cell phone. Important dojo business or whatever. I wanted to tell you something but, um, not on the phone. I don't want to mess this up. ::nearly inaudible:: Can't mess this up. ::normal volume:: So, hey, I'll call back. Or you can call me back, whichever, just yeah, talk to you later then.

 

_Next unheard message, 11:06pm_  
::slightly muffled:: Dude, shut up, I'm on the phone. ::normal volume:: Adam, are you there? I did it. I figured out the perfect thing to say and the perfect way to say it, but when I went over to your house, you weren't there. Which, hey, you know because you're you. Umm, yeah, anyway I decided to kill time at this bar. Where the heck am I? Umm, Rusty's, until you came home, maybe gather a little liquid courage. And I think it's a good thing, because what I was gonna say was lame and stupid, but if you come find me - cause the bartender's already threatening to take away my keys - then I'll say it better. Just dude, call me back, or just come here. I gotta …. Beep

_Next unheard message, 12:27am_  
Hey, Adam, have you heard from Tommy? Cause he's been drunk dialing me for about an hour now looking for you. And I gotta say, dude, he's not making much sense. Something about childhood friends and how he's not jealous of our happy little threesome. And I really hope he means that platonically or Aisha's gonna kick his ass. Just get a hold of the guy if you haven't already and maybe take my number out of his phone? He can have it back when he's sobered up. Thanks, bro, and good luck.

_Next unheard message, 12:45am_  
Adam? Adam? AAAAADDDDDDAAAAMMM. You have a great name, you know that? Not easy to shorten though. Ad? ::solid minute of uncontrollable giggling::: Ad - like a math problem. Oh, Adam, why aren't you home? Why aren't you here with me? Yeah, you should Ad yourself to me. ::laughter, bitter this time:: See what I did there? That's cause I'm smart and funny. You like smart and funny, right? I can do that. I can make you happy, Adam. Just call me back. I need…I need that.

_Next unheard message, 1:13am_  
Oh, Adam, have you picked a bad time to turn off your phone. Your boy Tommy? Is off his freakin rocker. I told you your feelings weren't unrequited. And now Tommy is telling the world. Would you track his drunk butt down please before he hurts himself? Oh, and tell him I love him with my whole heart but if he keeps implying that I started whoring myself to you and Rock-o the moment I hit puberty I'm gonna have to beat some sense back into his drunk ass. Love you babe, go get your man.

_Next unheard message, 1:33am_  
Adam, you still haven't called me back. Why Adam? I need to talk to you…. Kim tells me it's rude to do this over the phone. And she's usually pretty smart about these things. Not always though, she did dump me after all, and anyway she thinks I think she was mad at me for waking her and calling her Adam.

_Next unheard message, 2:04am_  
Adam? It's Jase. I just got a message from Tommy that I'm pretty sure was meant for you. ::laughter:: I hope to Zordon it was meant for you. I'm no where near that bendy. Call him okay. And then, when you're done making googley eyes at each other call me back so I know he's not wandering around the streets propositioning random people and calling them Adam.

_Next unheard message, 2:39am_  
Adam, I think I may have had a little too much to drink. But that's okay. And I can't... The bartender... That's Al - say hi Al - took away my keys. But that's okay, because I told him you'd come take care of me. Cause that's what you do, you take care of me. Don't worry, Al, Adam will come. I love him, and as soon as he shows up I'm gonna tell him and then we're going to be together forever. Hey Adam! There you are. I was just talking to you on the phone. Say hi to yourself. 

Tommy, hang up now. We're gonna go home.

Yeah okay, did you get my message? ::click:: ::beep::

 

_New outgoing message, 3:12am_  
This is Adam. You've reached Tommy's phone. Tommy can't come to the phone right now. He's busy sleeping it off. And when he wakes up he has countless apology calls to make and one sincere declaration of intent. Please leave all 'I told you so's' and teasing at the beep so I can ignore them at my leisure. We'll call you back. In about a week. ::beep::


End file.
